ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Tree Friends: Tree Town Tour
Happy Tree Friends: Tree Town Tour is an upcoming video game based on the web cartoon series Happy Tree Friends developed by Maxis Studios and published by Sega. It used Epic Game's Unreal Engine. The game is supposed to be an extensive remake for Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm, having a new story plot relating to the game itself rather than just a irregular episode, along with graphical updates and improvements to the game to make it play better. General Information From the back of the box for all versions of the game (US release): Cute, cuddly, and horribly wring; it's the Happy Tree Friends! A bus ride goes haywire in the land of the Happy Tree Friends, and now the accident-prone animals must find their way back...but not without facing complete disaster! Help guide the Happy Tree Friends from one area to another without killing them! Modes and Accessories Story Mode This is the main story mode for the game. To complete this mode, the player must beat every level and have at least one gold award in Challenge Road. Time Trial This is where a player plays one level and guides one Happy Tree Friend to the end of the level in the fastest time possible. Cutscene Theater As the name implies, this is where the player can view the cutscenes they have already watched Closet This is where the player can view the costumes they unlocked throughout the game, as well as change costumes for individual characters. Level Creator This is where the player can create their own levels and post them online. They can use the themes of the worlds they had unlocked so far. Credits The player can view the credits here after they completed the story mode. Story TBA Characters Most of the characters are present in this game. One of them is not "playable" and three are not present at all. "Playable" Tree Friends * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy * Petunia * Handy * Nutty * Sniffles * Flaky * The Mole * Disco Bear * Russell * Lifty * Shifty * Mime * Flippy ** Fliqpy does appear in the game, but only as an alternate costume to Flippy. * Splendid * Lammy Non-"Playable" Tree Friends * Lumpy ** He is only present in the cutscenes. * Mr. Pickels ** He is only present in his inanimate form, being held by Lammy. Worlds and Levels Each world has three levels. The first ten worlds and thirty levels are all imports from False Alarm, but there are now 10 new worlds and 30 new levels, raising the total to 20 worlds and 60 levels. * Candy Factory * The Hospital * Lost Mines (The Mine) * The Saw Mill * Carcass Carnival (Whale Carcass) * The Museum * The Ski Lodge * The Power Plant * The Construction Site (Building Site) * The Junkyard * Camp Pokeneyeout * The Beach * The Warehouse * The Swamp * Rabid Rapids * The Woods * The Ocean * The Jungle * Sky Temple * Challenge Road Costumes Link with Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Note: This only applies to XBOX ONE and PC versions of the game. If the game detects that the player's Microsoft/Steam account has played Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm, the player would receive the "Very Sharp" alternate costume for Nutty. Trivia * Three real songs ares in this game: ** "Stamp on the Ground" by Italiabros (used for the Sky Temple levels) ** "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" by Fall Out Boy (used in the Challenge Road levels) ** "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons (used in the credits) * Most of the games soundtrack is either original or background music from other Happy Tree Friends episodes. * Pop, Cub, and Cro-Marmot are the only characters that are not present in this game. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:Video Games based on web shows Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xboox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC games Category:M-Rated video games Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Happy Tree Friends Games